The Sweetest Escape
by lilsherlockian1975
Summary: Molly goes to Australia with Sherlock to help with a case. She's having a lovely time (even if she doesn't really understand why he brought her) until she realises her Heat cycle has snuck up on her. Oh... my! What will happen next? OmegaVerse (obviously) *one shot*


_**So this is for my dear friend MaybeItsJustMyType. She's been asking for an OmegaVerse for ages. Sweets, you have been an amazing friend and since I can't sit at a patio bar and sip a vodka and cranberry with you while we chat about pretty men, (which trust me, I fantasize about with all my Sherlolly friends) this will have to do to express how much you mean to me. I hope I managed most of the Australia business.**_

 _ **MizJoely beta-ed this story and was just a huge help. I owe her... always (any mistakes are still all mine though).**_

 _ **I own nothing.**_

 _ **It's OmegaVerse folks... there be smut. Enjoy ~Lil~**_

* * *

Molly sat at the kitchen table in the bungalow she was sharing with Sherlock, staring at her lap top. They were on a case; had been for a little over a month. Australia had sounded like an exotic and exciting escape from London life when Sherlock approached her with the opportunity. Who was she to turn down a free holiday and a chance to spend some time with the man her heart wouldn't, unfortunately, let go?

She had been having the time of her life. When she wasn't assisting Sherlock, she went sight-seeing and exploring. She seen the Sydney Opera House, the Museum of Contemporary Art and the Sydney Observatory. She eaten at some lovely and interesting restaurants. Sherlock usually seemed to be around almost every evening and insisted on paying. She'd been shopping on Oxford Street, and frankly should have felt embarrassed at the amount of money she'd spent. But she couldn't. She very rarely spent frivolously, just this once wouldn't hurt... right?

Then there were the beaches! There were too many to count; she had been snorkeling and scuba diving and even tried her hand at surfing (it didn't end well). Of course she'd done her share of sun bathing. But her favorite _beach day_ had been when she'd convinced Sherlock to visit Watsons Bay Beach with her (for obvious reasons). The sight of him in Bermuda shorts wasn't an image she'd be _deleting_... ever. She also had no intention of forgetting how he sweetly volunteered to put sunscreen on her back... demanded was more like it.

She had been enjoying herself, except she didn't really understand why she was there. Besides doing a bit of research every now and again, Molly felt rather pointless. There were no bodies to carve, no soil samples to test, no tox screens to run... nothing. Why had he brought her along? She was aware of Sherlock's need to show off, this wasn't a secret. What _was_ a mystery was what was taking him so long? It was a corrupt politician situation, how hard could it be?

Frankly, if Molly wasn't staring down the wrong side of her Heat cycle, she wouldn't be the least bit concerned about how long the case took. However, she was due... now, like right now! At any point within the next twenty-four hours to be exact. Molly had always had issues taking suppressants. They made her skin break out, gave her debilitating migraines and caused her breasts to be unbearably tender. After trying just about every pill on the market she and her doctor decided she was one of the 'chosen few' who simply couldn't tolerate suppressants and she'd have to learn to deal with her Heats. Which she had. Once every two months she scheduled her days off accordingly, closed herself up her flat (when she wasn't in a committed relationship) and rode it out... alone. It was hot, it was nauseating and it was painful. But it only lasted three days, and was frankly worth _not_ dealing with the constant discomfort of the suppressants.

All of that was a moot point at the moment since she'd been so wrapped up in enjoying her holiday that she'd let the month slip by without noticing just how close her _date_ had gotten. She had to get out of there before her Heat was officially upon her and Sherlock Holmes, _Alpha_ (and bloody gorgeous Alpha at that) arrived home and she turned into damn beast!

She was just looking up flight information, trying to decide whether or not to risk getting on a plane in her condition, when she heard the front door open and her heart stopped.

"Another stall Molly! The Governor General is out of the country for the rest of the week. Looks like we're stuck for a few more days, at least. I can't go any further until I speak with him," he said as he walked into the kitchen. "What are you doing?"

Molly turned around and slowly stood up. She knew being in the presence of such a strong Alpha, this close to her Heat could cause her to start... abruptly. "I'm looking for flights home, Sherlock."

He furrowed his eyebrows. "Why? We aren't finished."

"I know, but I'm not serving a real purpose here, am I?"

"Of course you are, you're assisting me," he said as he emptied his pockets onto the kitchen table.

His scent was already getting to her; musk, cedar, sandalwood and... Alpha. _Oh,_ he'd been smoking too... _Sherlock_. "Ah, not really. I've mostly been on holiday. No dead bodies, just a bit of research. Surely you can manage that on your own."

"I thought you were enjoying yourself," he said, sounding a little put out.

She forced a smile. "I am. I've had a wonderful time, except of course, for the jellyfish incident."

"I did warn you."

"Right. But I just feel like I'm taking advantage of your brother's money," she lied.

Sherlock rolled his eyes. "Mycroft has more money than God, let him spend it on us. He's the one who sent us down here to fix Australia's political issues. He can foot the bill."

"We'll," she huffed. "There's Barts."

"Barts is the oldest hospital in Europe, Molly. I have faith that it will function in your absence," he said as he walked out of the kitchen.

Molly followed. "But my job..."

"Has been secured by my self-important big brother." He turned on her in the hallway between their rooms. "Tell me Molly," He dropped his voice an octave. "What's the _real_ reason you want to leave."

 _Oh damn._ Molly suddenly felt slightly flushed. _It's the bloody voice,_ she thought. "I... miss... Toby?" she said, her voice quivering.

Sherlock eyed her carefully taking every inch of her. He drew a deep breath. "Still wrong Molly. Care to try again?"

She hadn't even noticed that she had been backed up against the wall, Sherlock was less than a foot away from her. She stared up into his eyes... _wait,_ _Oh no_. They were completely dilated, only a small ring of... blue or was it green? She could never decide. "Sherlock, c-can you s-stay at a hotel for the next couple of d-days?"

The detective didn't speak he just kept running his eyes over Molly's face, her chest... her _throat_. "Why in God's name would I want to do something like... that?" he asked slowly.

Molly breathing had become labored and she trying desperately to fight the oncoming Heat, as hopeless as that was. "You know why. Pl-please. You shouldn't be here." She pushed herself as far up against the wall as humanly possible.

Sherlock licked his lips. "I think this is _exactly_ where I should be, don't you Molly?" He bent his head causing Molly to instantly bare her neck to him; unable to stop herself.

"Sh-Sherlock..."

"Hmm?" he hummed as he nuzzled her neck.

"This is the v-very definition of _a b-bit not good_."

He raised his hands to gently hold her upper arms then moved his head to look her in the eyes. "I completely disagree Molly. I've put a lot of work into this, you see."

"What?"

Sherlock gave her the same look he usually gave John when he had completely missed the plot. He ran his hands up and down her bare arms, causing Molly to moan. "I solved the case weeks ago Molly. I've been stalling. Waiting for your Heat." Then he lowered his head once again. "Surely you figured it out."

Molly couldn't speak, for several reasons really. First of all... _what? He'd did this on purpose?_ He _wanted_ to be stuck in with her while she was hot and desperate and... _oh dear!_ Second: he had moved his hands to cup her bottom, kneading and squeezing her in a very lovely way. And last: (but certainly not least) he was licking and sucking on her neck. She tried to rein in her mind, not an easy task, what with Sherlock Holmes turning her into a massive pile of goo. "Sherlock, no. I didn't f-figure it out. What is _it_ exactly? What d-did you um, mean... waiting for my H-Heat?"

He didn't move from her neck, just whispered into her ear as he continued to stroke her body with his enormous hands. " _It,_ Molly Hooper is _us_. I want to bury my cock in you. I want to fuck you into oblivion. I want to give you my knot and make you forget every other Alpha you've ever had. I want to brand you so that any man who comes near you knows he'll have to deal with me. That's what I meant. Your Heat, Molly... I've been dying for it!"

By the end of his little speech Molly's knickers and light cotton shorts were soaking wet. "Oh God!" she gasped.

He pulled his head back and gave her a smile so sexy, she thought she was going to erupt! "The hallway is no place for our upcoming activities. I suggest we move this to my room. It has the larger bed after all."

Molly was vaguely aware of nodding as Sherlock picked her up, bridal-style, and carried her into his room. He laid her down and stripped off his suit jacket and shirt then he knelt on the bed, hovering just over her.

"I've been waiting for this... for ages." He kissed her jaws then her cheeks. He dipped his head to her neck once again. "God Molly," He slowly drew his nose up her throat. "You smell like heaven." He leaned back up and finally captured her lips with his. He wasted no time, instantly deepening the kiss, exploring her mouth with his tongue, nipping at her lips. It felt amazing, but she wanted more. She couldn't get enough of him. At some point she had buried both hands in his hair, holding him tightly in place. Her Heat was still approaching... just out of reach. She had been through this torment so many times, she had the timing down to a science. Normally she'd have another hour or so, once she got to this point before she'd be in the full grips of it. Not this time it seemed.

He tore his mouth away from hers and hastily removed her top, pausing for a moment to stare down at her. Molly was still clear minded enough to wondered what he saw: small breasts, a simple white cotton bra, she hadn't even bothered putting on any make-up. She started to feel insecure; a sliver of doubt creeping into her mind. _What am I doing?_ she thought. _He's using me. He set this up just to..._

"Stop it!" Sherlock roared, Alpha authority ringing in Molly's ears, causing goosebumps to erupt all over her skin. "I put those doubts there. That was _my_ doing," he said softening his voice. "But they do not belong. I want you. All of you, you beautiful little Omega. _My Omega._ I have wanted you for years, but tried desperately to fight it. Foolish, I know. Then the timing..." He leaned back down. "Forgive me Molly Hooper." He placed butterfly kisses on her eyelids and the apples of her cheeks, on her chin and the tip of her nose.

"Of course," Molly replied, feeling quite cherished and covetable all of a sudden.

Sherlock grinned like a schoolboy and kissed her breathless. "About halfway there, aren't you?" he asked as he broke the kiss.

Molly nodded. "How could you possibly know that?"

"I _am_ a scientist Molly." he said with a raised an eyebrow.

 _Cocky bastard_ , she thought.

"Let's have some fun while we wait," Sherlock said, then he reached behind her and unfastened her bra, tossing the garment on the floor. Her breast were already starting to feel hot and heavy, nipples erect. When she was alone during her Heats they'd ache to be touched, sucked, bitten. Her hands, it turned out, were a poor substitute for what Sherlock's mouth could do.

He groaned with the first touch of his tongue to the tip of her right nipple. "Oh, you sweet-sweet Omega. Molly, you have gorgeous tits." He palmed her left. The closed his lips around her nipple, sucking it into his mouth.

Molly arched and keened, holding onto Sherlock's head tightly. "Oh fuck... that's lovely," she moaned then felt and heard Sherlock chuckle against her breast.

He closed his teeth around her nipple, testing how much she wanted. He found what she liked very quickly. He switched sides, casting his eyes up to at Molly. She was very nearly embarrassed by how he seemed to know exactly what she loved, but this was Sherlock Holmes... of course he knew. He finally pulled his mouth off of her left breast, only to lightly blow across the tip causing Molly to curse and pull on his hair.

"Oh, I'm going to enjoy this," he said as he made his way down her body, slowly licking and biting every few inches. "Close Molly?" he asked from the apex of her thighs.

Molly nodded. Her body temperature had shot up, her stomach was starting to cramp, her skin was on fire and she could feel the changes in her pussy. It was starting to ache. It had never happened this fast, even when Tom was around all the time. He was an Alpha, but he'd not once caused her Heat to spike quite like this. She needed Sherlock... soon.

"One more thing," he said as he peeled off her soaked nickers. "I simply must have a taste." Once off he drew them to his face and inhaled. "Good God, Molly," he said then tossed her pants over his shoulder. Evidently time for slow and easy was over. He dove into her licking all the juices that had already escaped. Then he lifted her bum slightly and drove his tongue right into her aching channel.

Molly hips rose, suddenly she was grinding against his face. She hadn't meant to do that, but _oh... oh,_ no man had ever made her feel so good. He was still lapping at her entrance, her labia minora, anywhere except her clitoris. It felt amazing, but she needed release. "Oh, pl-please... Sherlock! Need to come. Please let me come!" she called out.

 **o0o**

Sherlock Holmes was so very pleased with himself. Yes, he had meticulously planned out this trip and Molly's Heat had started just when he had anticipated it would. He noticed the change in the air as soon as he had entered the bungalow. She was ripe! He _was_ a bit shocked to discover that she had let her time get away from her. He was certain she was well aware of her oncoming Heat and looking forward to being stuck in a foreign country with him- in a cozy bungalow _with him_. How she hadn't realised that he was stalling was beyond him. It seemed she'd been too busy enjoying herself to notice the rise in local crime solving. Of course, once he realised she had forgotten all about her cycle he had to change tactics and play dumb; listening as Molly tried to give him a myriad of reasons as why she should leave. It was rather amusing, actually. He loved that she was both shocked and aroused by his proclamations, that was the point after all.

He was more than relieved that everything was finally coming to fruition. He was tired of playing detective in the Land Down Under.

This moment, this... was what it was all about. Well that wasn't exactly true, there were several other _moments_ he planned on having before they returned to London. But this first taste... her first orgasm with him, he'd been desperate to experience it. Having to wait for the proper time had nearly driven him to distraction. First Moriarty, then the Mission, then she went and got engaged! Silly Molly, clearly he should have made his intentions known before he left, though in some ways that would have been cruel. Finally rid of the that imbecilic excuse of an Alpha, Tom and of course all hell breaks loose with the Magnussen case.

Not now though, no more distractions. Just Molly, her deliciousness laid out in front of him and all the time in the world to explore every inch of her. She writhed and keened under his clever tongue. _See the joy I can bring you with my mouth, my little Omega,_ Sherlock thought as Molly suddenly started begging him to make her come. _Certainly darling, as you wish_.

As he moved to finally concentrate on the small bundle of nerves Molly sank her hands into his hair and called his name again. Her Heat was finally upon them, he could instantly taste the change in her. Her body was suddenly even hotter, her breathing- which had already been labored- was now even heavier; she sounded like she'd been running a marathon. He looked up at the sight of her; her beautiful body was covered in sweat, those lovely nipples he'd just lavished were an even darker shade of rose and she was gracing him with the most pleading look he'd received from a woman. He sucked her clit into his mouth, sliding two fingers into her core at the same time, keeping his eyes trained on her. Molly's body went rigid as her inner muscles clamped down on his digits and a strangled sound escaped her mouth (he was fairly certain it was supposed to be his name.)

 _Yes, moment number one,_ he thought as he licked and finger-fucked her through her orgasm. _Perfect_ , he thought. Then he finally removed his lips and told her as well. "God you're beautiful like this... fuck you're always beautiful, but this... this is glorious."

He tore himself (with some reluctance) from Molly's post orgasmic body to finish removing his own clothes. He was actually shaking with anticipation. By the time he finished, Molly was begging once more. Pleading for him to fill her. _Oh, you'll be filled_. He stroked himself as he approached the writhing Omega on his bed. "Molly," he whispered in her ear as he stroked himself against her cunt. "Are you ready for me, my love?"

One hand thrown up over her forehead the other toying with a nipple she answered, "Please, been so long. I need your knot."

"It's all yours," he answered with a chuckle then started to position himself.

Suddenly Molly moved her arm and sat up; a panicked look in her eyes. "NO!" she yelled. "Not like this. Tom always insisted on this position." She pushed Sherlock back and quickly scrambled to her knees. "Like this, please!"

Molly's bottom wiggled in front of his eyes and Sherlock very nearly lost his mind. He assumed, being such a sentimental creature, that Molly would want to gaze up at him their first time... But no, this woman was a constant source of amazement.

"Hurts, Sherlock... Please!"

Molly's voice brought him out of the daze her bum had caused. He took himself in hand finally, slowly, entered the woman he loved. _Oh, I didn't tell her that part yet, did I_ , he realised. And then all thought ceased when Molly pushed back into him. "Oh, that was naughty my little Omega!" Sherlock gripped Molly's hips drove in deeper, finally bottoming out.

"Oh! Fucking hell... you feel so good!" Molly said, though it came out muffled, her face buried in the pillows.

"God Molly!" Sherlock started thrusting in earnest.

She raised up bracing herself on her hands and Sherlock bent over her, needing more of her luscious throat. His knot wasn't far away, he had to...

"Fuck! Give me your fucking knot, right fucking now!" the small woman beneath him cried.

Sherlock smiled against her neck as he felt his knot starting to form. "Greedy Molly, I hope you're ready!" Suddenly Molly was gasping and shaking as her orgasm hit her (and Sherlock) with full force. "I'm going to... ngh, Molly, I'm going to Bond with you... now!"

"Oh, God yes! Please!"

At the first shutter of his release Sherlock closed his mouth around Molly's delicate neck, his teeth breaking the skin. As her blood flowed into his mouth, his orgasm intensified; suddenly his world narrowed down to Molly, her blood, her cunt... their Bond. The exquisite bliss seemed to go on forever as he emptied himself into her, but finally, finally he started to come down. He ran his tongue over the mark on Molly's neck, lavishing it with attention. He realised his Bond Mate's arms were shaking with strain. He raised up, wrapped his arm around her middle and lay them both down so they could comfortably rest until his knot receded.

They didn't speak (though they moaned) as their bodies experienced several small after shocks and Sherlock's member finally returned to a normal size. He pulled out and rolled onto his back. Molly fell onto her stomach.

She mumbled something into the pillow and Sherlock asked her to repeat it. She pushed herself up onto her forearms. "You fucking bit me!"

He turned his head towards her. "I _did_ ask first."

"No, you said you were going to do it."

"Then you begged me to do it. Why are you so far away from me?" he asked pulling her closer.

She rested her head on his chest. "Usually, couples talk about it. See a Bonding specialist. Crazy as it may sound, sometimes they even date first!"

Sherlock kissed her forehead. "As if we need a specialist to tell us we are meant to be together. Can you see me putting up with that for one session?" He ran his fingers through her hair. "And dating? We've been dating for ages, just never made anything official."

"Or snogged!" Molly giggled.

Sherlock laughed then sobered as he looked at the wonderful woman in his arms. "I love you Molly Hooper." He kissed her deeply, lovingly.

When the kiss ended Molly smiled up at him. "You're very lucky that I love you too."

 **Five days later**

Molly was once again sitting in front of her lap top at the kitchen table. "Would you please get over here?" she said to Sherlock. "This was _your_ idea, after all"

"Be there in a minute. You know, it's taken a while but I think Vegemite may have actually grown on me," he said as spread the paste onto some toast that had just popped up.

"Hello! Molly you there?" The voice of John Watson called her attention back to the computer.

"Hi John, hi Mary." She waved at the screen. "How are you, how's Matilda?"

"We're great, Molls! Matty is wonderful, but she misses her auntie," Mary answered.

"Is Sherlock around, Molly? Greg's been asking when you two are coming back," John interjected.

"I'm here, John," Sherlock said as he walked up to the table and into view of the lap top camera.

"For the love of Pete, Sherlock! Close your robe! My wife shouldn't have to suffer... wait, Molly?"

Sherlock closed his dressing gown then sat down, putting his arm around Molly's back. "Yes, John. Very good."

"What's going on?" the doctor asked.

"Alright, I'll sum it up quickly because Molly and I have things to do. I solved the case within the first week, then stalled until Molly went into Heat. I bedded her and Bonded her. We were married yesterday." He grabbed Molly's left hand and held it up along with his.

The Watsons sat in stunned silence.

"Sherlock, have you no tact?" Molly said to her new husband, then turned back to the computer. "Oh, I think we lost the connection. The screen's frozen."

"No... no, we're still here," John started. "It's just a bit... how did you get married so quickly? They have a waiting period, don't they."

Mary turned to her husband. " _That's_ your problem with what he said?"

"Yes, I had Molly sign the application for a marriage license along with all her other paperwork before we left. Mycroft took care of the rest." Sherlock turned and kissed his new bride on the cheek.

John shook himself. "So you tricked her! _Nice!_ Okay, so this is..."

"Love, John. You don't own the patent on it," Sherlock snapped.

"No need to be an arse about it. It seems marriage hasn't de-Sherlocked you. Anyway, back to my question..."

"We'll be home when we're done enjoying our sex holiday and not a minute sooner. Kiss my goddaughter and try not to be a bad influence on her. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a wife to thoroughly debauch... again! G'day!" He ended the call then turned to Molly. "I refueled!"

"You're an impossible man," Molly said as she stood up and started down the hall.

Sherlock smacked her bottom causing Molly to shriek. "Yes, but I'm _your_ impossible man, Dr. Holmes!" he said as he picked her up and carried her to bed.

* * *

 _ **Hope you all enjoyed that. Review me! Also come play with me on tumblr, same name. ~Lil~**_


End file.
